villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
White Diamond
White Diamond is hypothetically one of the main antagonists of the Cartoon Network TV series Steven Universe. She is a Homeworld Gem who, along with Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and formerly Pink Diamond, formed the Great Diamond Authority. Her mural was first introduced in the 2nd season in the episode "It Could Have Been Great", and reappeared in "Back to the Moon". Physical Appearance While not having a fully detailed appearance, it is assumed that White Diamond would be of massive size like the other diamonds. According to her mural, she has spiky hair, shoulder pads similar to Yellow Diamond's, and is seen holding an orb in her hands. Also on said mural, White Diamond's gemstone was located on her forehead. Appearances In "It Could Have Been Great," White Diamond's Mural is depicted in the background of the Moon Base. In "Back To The Moon," White Diamond's mural appears yet again in the background of the Moon Base. In "The Trial," On Homeworld, a massive statue that resembles White Diamond's head and shoulders appears. Future White Diamond, although apparently still a member of the Diamond Authority, has not yet actively appeared in the show, even during the trial in concerning the shattering of Pink Diamond. Neither Blue nor Yellow Diamond has made any reference to her, either. The reason for this is unknown. She is expected to make an appearance eventually, and given the apparent build-up, possibly prove to be the main antagonist of the show. Trivia * Due to the location of her gem on the forehead and the fact that Pearl of the Crystal Gems used to serve the Homeworld (as she claimed in the StevenBomb episode "Adventures in Light Distortion"), it is strongly implied that Pearl used to serve White Diamond before defecting to the Crystal Gems. ** However, this theory is still in debate since Pearl has both Pink and White color in her body, and so, it is unknown whether she used to belong to Pink or White Diamond. Some theorize she was a gift from White to Pink. * Because of her Diamond symbol being on top of the other Diamonds, it is largely implied that she is the leader of the Great Diamond Authority, and by extension, the ruler of the entire Gem Race. However, it is stated by Peridot that the army of Homeworld obeys mostly to Yellow Diamond and she has complete authority over the military. Therefore, White Diamond is mostly equal to the other Diamonds. ** Given the prominence of White Diamond's structure on Homeworld, it is possible she serves as Homeworld's head of government. * It has been largely theorized by fans that White Diamond is the one responsible for Pink Diamond's death, due to the fact that (as stated by Blue Zircon) a Diamond was the only gem who could had the authority to make sure that Pink Diamond's entourage wasn't able to protect her and that she would come out of her Palanquin. ** A large support for this comes from the fact that White Diamond has not been fully seen up to this point, possibly meaning that she is being saved for a big reveal. Gallery 95b0vV9.jpg|Previous Diamond Authority Screen Shot 2016-11-20 at 8.56.25 PM.png|White Diamond Mural Moon Base White Diamond Communicator.png|White Diamond Communicator Tumblr inline o61vx09Yw41ry90cc 1280.png|White Diamond Mural Depiction In the Background Diamond_Authority_symbol_previous.png|Former Diamond Authority Symbol Back_to_the_Moon_180.png|Lower Depiction of White Diamonds Mural Back_to_the_Moon_160.png|White Diamond lower depiction of her Mural alongside Yellow Diamond Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Misanthropes Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Giant Category:Genderless Category:Magic Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Master Manipulator Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Monarchs Category:Hegemony Category:Enigmatic Category:Supremacists Category:Energy Beings Category:Slaver Category:Strategic Category:Unseen Category:Genocidal